


The Timeless Knight Errant

by Alycoris



Series: Fables of the Realm [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alycoris/pseuds/Alycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Many Knights have existed to protect this Digital World, but there has only been one MedievalDukemon in all of them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Timeless Knight Errant

Once upon a time, there was a boy.

The boy wished that he could have a friend,  
a special partner that he could always rely on.

As fate would have had it,  
the boy's wish was granted in the form of a dragon.

The boy and dragon had many adventures together.

They became inseparable…

But fate was cruel, and forced the two to separate ways.

Time passed.

Both the Dragon and Boy grew up;

The once innocent Dragon had become a Gallant Knight.

And the Boy grew, wishing and hoping that one day they would meet again.

The Knight, after being forsaken by a God  
And facing the end of another world,  
came back to the boy's side as he had left;  
in the form of a Dragon.

The two of them then lived happily,  
but became estranged as time passed by.

Eventually, as time came to pass,  
the Boy learned of the Dragon's true nature as a Knight,  
and the two became partners again,  
but not in the same way as before.

"You are my Lord. I wish to protect you, no matter what."  
This was the Knight's promise to the Boy.

But the Boy was unhappy,  
as he wanted the Knight to be treated as his equal like before.

He wished to fight by the Knight's side as he had done years ago.

But alas, the boy remained silent,  
Ashamed of his own inadequacy,  
And nothing came to pass.

Time went on.

The Other World the Knight had left behind beckoned for him to return.

Taking up his Lance and Shield,  
the Knight fought valiantly against the enemy,  
keeping the Boy as his secret as he ventured farther into the Other World.

As a result, he left the Boy further behind.

The enemy whom he fought learned of the Boy's existence,  
and the Knight's worst fears became real.

The Boy was killed.

After losing sight of what had spurred him to become a Knight in the first place,  
the Knight reverted into a Dragon,  
and began to destroy the World with his grief and despair.

But before the Other World was completely destroyed, he was stopped.

Betrayed by God, the Other World, and by Fate itself… What did he have left?

Broken and without purpose,  
the Knight abandoned the Other World and everything in it,  
In a vain attempt to escape his regrets.

Instead, he came in contact with a dying Realm.

Taking up the Magic Lance of Dynas,  
the Fallen Knight drove out the Invaders of the Realm.

After saving it from the brink of its destruction,  
He came to be known as its protector and ruler.

As a reward from the Realm, known as Witchelny,  
The Knight was granted an existence out of time, or Timelessness.

This allowed him three things:

The inability to age or die, and the power travel through time freely.

With this power, he traveled through dimensions,  
Appearing and disappearing with the flutter of a red mantle,  
only staying long enough to set right what had been set wrong  
as an illusive Knight Errant.

It is said that there are infinite realities and times.

Within all of these, the Knight Errant's existence became fabled.

The lone, solitary Knight Errant that lives between these realities lives in repentance;  
He walks the path of eternal atonement.

So as long as he believes the Boy can be saved,  
He will live on forever in isolation to ensure that.

However, the Knight Errant himself can never be saved.  
Nor will he ever know rest or closure.  
Time has stopped for him;  
There is no end in sight.

It is said that even now, he exists.


End file.
